1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to caddies or aprons for use with tools or supplies, and is particularly intended for use by doctors, nurses, and medical technicians.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of caddies or aprons to hold tools within the reach of the wearer is generally known in various trades. Generally, these aprons are comprised of canvas or other similar cloth that is able to withstand wear and to support the weight of tools. The prior art devices sometimes included fixed pockets and/or tool hangers. However, the prior art devices did not permit adjustment of the pocket size and/or relocation of the hangers. None of the known prior articles have been devised especially for use in the medical profession. Prior to this time, instruments used in the medical profession were generally carried in the pockets of uniforms, jackets, or lab coats.
One of the problems encountered with the known art is the inability to quickly or easily locate instruments or tools because they do not have a specifically designated area of placement in the pouch. A second prior art problem is the inability to adjust the configuration of the pockets and/or placement of the tool hangers to fit the differing sizes and shapes of the tools.
One advantage of the invention is the adjustable pocket size.
Another advantage of the invention is the adjustability of the tool hanger location.